Romantics
by Emma CS Me
Summary: Artie is very, very captivated by Blaine's audition. But that's all, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Based on the prompt from the **glee_angst_meme:**

"Did anyone else notice that Artie seemed SUPER enthusiastic during Blaine's audition? I haven't seen him look at anyone like that since before he broke up with Brittany.

So I'm thinking Artie has developed a sudden crush on Blaine. This confuses and upsets him for most of the obvious reasons. Challenging his impression that he's straight, the fact that Blaine has a boyfriend who, while maybe not quite a friend is at least someone Artie respects.

So, of course, Artie has lots of angst on the subject...and if Blaine does take the role of Tony that will put the two of them in close proximity, but in a professional sense. Having to be professionally close to somebody you're falling for a little more every time you see them? Lots of potential angst."

* * *

><p><strong>Romantics<strong>

He's never been one for the whole love-at-first-sight thing.

He doesn't get how it would work. How can you make that judgment with that little to go on? He fell in love with Tina slowly, because she understood him and stood by him, was _there_. He fell in love with Brittany for her sunshine and hope, just making everything a little bit better. Those are the sorts of things that actually matter.

Sure, he's been attracted to girls on little evidence before; completely captivated, even, but it's never lasted for more than three weeks.

For such a nerd, he's never really bothered cataloging any of those feelings.

When he sees Blaine's audition, it's stunning. Amazing. He wants to be up there with him, in the music; he'd do anything to be a part of that. He doesn't really think the feelings through. He guesses that's just what a really brilliant performance does.

It's all he can manage after the performance to come back into reality, catch his breath, be professional. He does what he has to, and looks down at the sheet. _Audition sheet, right, because this is a proper audition with procedure and other fun things_.

He frowns.

"Wait," he says. "It says here you're only auditioning for the role of Bernardo."

Blaine nods, clearly a little red and out of breath. "Or Officer Krupke, either," he says.

Artie's not sure _what_ to do. "Well – would you mind reading for Tony?"

Blaine doesn't answer. He doesn't answer for a good long time. Something suddenly spikes up in Artie; like he's lost a support harness and is hanging on by a very thin thread. Understandably, it's not the most pleasant feeling he's ever had. He needs Blaine to answer right now. He needs Blaine to say _yes_.

Disturbingly, he feels like he's being watched.

Blaine hesitates some more before finally coming to the deeply inconclusive conclusion: "I – I don't know."

"Why – why not?" Artie asks, wincing as that question comes out far higher and more confused than he meant it to. _Professional, Artie_, he tells himself, and frowns at the weird tone his internal monologue takes on there. Does his internal monologue even have tone?

Wait, reality.

"Well, the lead usually goes to a senior..." Blaine says.

"That might be typical, but–"

"And I feel like I need to catch up on work for the new school, so I might not have time, plus there's stuff for Glee and..."

"...And?" Artie's got that feeling like Blaine's not telling them something, and what kind of director would he be if he didn't fully explore what's blocking his actors options?

"...Well – this is gonna sound stupid, just to warn you – but, uh, I kind of wanted to play opposite Kurt's Tony. This meant a lot to him, and I don't want to – uh – steal his thunder, I guess. Does this make sense?"

Oh yeah. Kurt. Artie feels a sinking feeling, remembering human people with human relationships and the effect that has on The Art. "...I see."

"It's okay, Blaine, there's no pressure," Miss Pilsbury says, turning to Artie and possibly giving him some kind of wary look. _Oh, right, there are other people here_. Embarrassed, he turns away from Miss Pilsbury's look only to realize Coach Bieste has a much worse one. Out of options, he turns back to Blaine.

Blaine sighs. "Look, I'll think about it, alright? I mean, it's not like I wouldn't _like_ to be lead, it's just... complicated."

"It's alright, Blaine, we understand," Artie bursts in, sounding as professional as he can. "We'll uh, give you a few days, go through the rest of the auditions, and I'll get back to you later, okay?"

"Great," says Blaine, grinning. "Well, uh, see ya tomorrow I guess."

"See ya, kid," says Coach Bieste. "Hey, is he uh, last for today?"

Miss Pilsbury checks the sheet. "Yes, he is," she says. "Alright then, well, goodbye."

"Hey, you need some help getting down the stairs?" asks Bieste.

"Oh, I'm fine; the ramp's right there," he points to it, and sees Blaine getting his things, climbing off the stage and heading towards the door. He feels an uncharacteristically childish urge to beat him there.

He gets to the ramp and heads down as quick as he can, but of course, Blaine was much closer to begin with. "Damn you for defeating me," he says.

"Huh?"

"You got to the door first."

Blaine laughs. "I see. See you tomorrow, Artie!"

Artie smiles. "See you."

* * *

><p>When he gets home, his thought processes don't really change. He's thinking about the musical and it's casting.<p>

He's still thinking Blaine would be a perfect Tony – maybe opposite Rachel or Mercedes, he's not sure. Even Tina, if he can convince her to audition (she keeps saying when she had to do _Tonight_, she blew the last note, but he's reasonably suspicious that on one level or another, she did that on purpose). Of course, he has to make Blaine willing first, but... Maybe he should think about people outside the Glee club actually. That guy who's also in his calculus class was pretty good (Aaron? Arnold? Something beginning with an A.) Still, the Glee club has the most experience in these sorts of things. Maybe it's a touch egocentric, but... well, of the auditions they've seen, the best ones mostly were from the Glee club.

Admittedly, not that many people from outside the Glee club were willing to audition, which may be a factor, but still.

So, preferred cast so far. Blaine as Tony. Probably Rachel as Maria. Tina as _something_, because he is not letting her get away with not being part of it. And Kurt as something, because he was freaking amazing in his first audition, if not, y'know, _Tony_.

That is going to be very awkward to explain.

He sighs. For a desired cast, it's very incomplete. A little haphazard. The only person he's really certain of is Blaine, who he might not be able to get anyway. _Damn those human beings with emotions and choices and such_.

He looks towards the clock, wondering when dinner will be. _6:15_, the clock says. Wow, he really spent over an hour and a half thinking about all this? He hasn't even considered most of the minor roles!

He hasn't really considered anything but Blaine's audition.

Artie frowns at how that thought comes out. Okay, yeah, he needs to think about the rest of things. Again, that A-guy would probably get a major role, even if giving him that would probably require memorizing his name...

His thoughts slip back to Blaine's audition anyway. Who'd best play opposite him? He and Rachel had that _thing_ last year, which could either help the performance, or just make everything awkward and piss of Kurt. Artie's starting to get a little annoyed by having to think about Kurt while doing all this. Selfish, but he just wants what's best for the show. And what's best for the show is, he's pretty sure, Blaine.

"Artie!" There's a knock on his door and his mother calling. "Are you going to leave your room and/or computer at any point, and prove to us you're still alive? Because you don't get cooked dinner if you don't!"

"Yeah, fine Mom!" he calls back. "I'm just thinking about the casting for the school musical."

"Huh?" He hears his mother open the door and come in. "Oh right, they asked you to help direct that, didn't they?" He turns around and nods at her, and she looks over her shoulder. "Oh, well ain't that a sight for sore eyes. Your computer's not on."

He rolls his eyes and says "Yes, mother," getting a laugh.

"So," she says, "how's it going? The musical, I mean."

He shrugs. "Fairly well, so far," he says. "I mean, it's not overly _developed_, but we haven't even finished auditions yet, so y'know."

Mom nods along. "Any standouts so far?"

He hesitates for a moment, but then realizes he doesn't really have a reason to hesitate. "...Yeah. Yeah, there is," he says with a confident grin.

Mom gives him a weird look. "Okay, what's that smile for? Let me guess – some girl auditioned and you've taken a liking?"

"Huh?"

She chuckles. "Oh, teenagers," she says. "Anyway, now you've proved yourself alive, I'll make you dinner. You be objective now!"

"Yes Mom!" he calls as she goes away.

But then he thinks.

Of course, Mom was wrong about there being some girl. Every time a teenager is happy, it's about the opposite sex. Stereotyping, that's what it is.

He's not like that about Blaine. It was just a _really_ good audition. Anyone'd be enthusiastic about that.

However, he's starting to realize he hasn't thought about anything but since he got home.

Wait, what?

* * *

><p>Artie promises he's not trying to eavesdrop. Seriously, he just came back because he left his Bio folder in here. Of course, people had to stay back after class and have meaningful conversations or something.<p>

The door's closed and initially, he holds back because the people inside seem to be using Important and Emotional tones of voice, so it'd probably be very embarrassing for them and awkward for him if he interrupted, whoever they are. However, the longer he lingers outside the door (which probably isn't really a very good strategy for avoiding that embarrassment/awkwardness), he gets the opportunity to place their voices.

Oh _shit_.

"I'm happy for you Blaine, really," says Kurt, sounding distinctly unhappy. "But I'm gonna be jealous, I can't help it. It's not fair and it's certainly not your fault, I just..."

"I know, I know," says Blaine. "I promise I won't accept it if you don't want me to."

Artie's stomach churns a little. Really? Why would Blaine give up the best role just for a guy?

"No, you should Blaine, really," Kurt protests. "I know you want to; you shouldn't be held back from that just because I'm petty. I'll probably get a good role one way or another, so don't worry about it. I know I was good, just not... Tony."

"Kurt–"

"You don't have to worry about me all the time, really," Kurt says. "You'll be the perfect Tony. Go, be your big romantic heroic lead."

"Kurt, I will be _just fine_ if I don't accept, okay? I don't need to be in the spotlight all the time."

Artie can't see (being below the height of the window is hiding him, after all), but he assumes Kurt is giving a rather dubious look because the next thing he hears in Blaine's indignant "I don't!"

Kurt sighs. "It's just... you already transferred to McKinley to be with me," he says. "You shouldn't have to give this up for me too."

"Kurt," says Blaine. "What I want most of all is for you to be happy. I'd be willing to give anything up for that."

"That's... sweet, Blaine, but maybe not particularly healthy."

There's a pause and Artie wonders if this is a good moment to go get his book. Will they know he's been eavesdropping? Is there going to be more important information to overhear later? He probably shouldn't do that, but still, it's his show and, even if his spying's not quite justified, it is at least explained. Blaine shouldn't give up the role if he wants it to protect Kurt, especially if Kurt's telling him not to. This whole thing is getting complicated and he just wants to put on a good show; why can't Blaine just pay attention to him over–

"Look, Blaine," says Kurt very slowly and reasonably. "If you want to take the part, you should. You deserve that."

See, that makes sense. So they can all calm down and make _West Side Story_–

Blaine sighs. "You are entirely too good a boyfriend," he says. "I keep thinking you may turn out to be a hallucination."

"...Not my usual type of compliment, but I'll take what I can get."

"Oh, well, maybe you just affect the functioning of my brain."

"Oh really?"

Artie's getting uncomfortable with this and remembers why he came here to begin with. _Oh right, Bio work_. He suddenly opens the door.

Kurt is leaning in very close to Blaine and jumps away when he hears Artie, quickly going red. _Yeah, there's that embarrassment and awkwardness._

"Uh, sorry guys," he says. "Didn't mean to interrupt. Just... left my Bio folder here."

"Oh," says Blaine, grabbing said folder off a nearby table. "Was wondering who left that. Here."

Blaine passes him the folder and Artie stares up at him. _Does he know I was spying before? Is he going to bring up the role?_ He feels nervous, like the folder's going to fall out of his hand, and he wants Blaine to say something before he dies of sheer awkward.

"...What?" asks Blaine.

"Huh?" Artie realizes he's staring for no good reason and shakes himself out of it. "Oh, uh, nothing. Thanks. See ya."

"Bye," says Kurt. Artie quickly wheels himself out.

Artie's got no reason to be so anxious. He got what he wanted, didn't he? Blaine's probably going to accept the part.

So why does he feel... sick?


	2. Chapter 2

Auditions go on. Eventually Mercedes comes in, and yeah, she wows them. She sings... some song he doesn't really know, but whatever it is, she's brilliant at it. He just has to wonder... if she's really right for the part? He's not sure. Mercedes has a very... distinctive personality, and... nevermind.

"So," she says afterwards, struggling to catch her breath. "How'd I do, my man?"

"Brilliantly," he says.

"Bravo!" calls Miss Pilsbury

Mercedes smirks. "Yeah, I knew that."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Now let the next person in."

Mercedes makes her way off, smiling all the while. He smiles to himself too. It was a really good performance.

Though if he decides she's not right for the role – he's got this feeling Maria may need to be... calmer – he's not sure how he'd tell her. He'd still give her a part, of course, but Mercedes does tend to be a bit like this about not getting the lead sometimes. Especially if he gave it to Rachel. That's just sort of the way things go.

God, this was much simpler with Blaine.

_Wait._ He frowns. It wasn't really. Blaine wasn't even sure if he'd be willing to go for Tony, not because he didn't want to but because of _Kurt_, and even now he does have reason to think Blaine would take the role he really has to talk to Blaine about it. Because making decisions that people are actually meant to know about based on eavesdropping can only ever end badly.

But it was different. With Blaine's audition, it was just... perfect. Yeah, all this stuff was annoying and complicated, but it didn't matter because just the audition was worth it. And he sounds like a make-up commercial.

But really, that makes him frown more. Why? Mercedes was just as good as Blaine. They're both brilliant, and they're both his friends. But Mercedes song, he's snapped out of its trance quickly and is now considering it in its logical context – not just as a performance but as an audition piece. With Blaine's song... he's more certain. He gets that whole _epic!_ feeling whenever he thinks about it. He knows Blaine has to be their Tony.

"Um, should your... co-director say something before I start?"

"Huh?" Oh right, there are more auditions. A tiny, adorable freshman (freshwoman?) is standing on the stage and clearly shaking her way up the Richter scale. _She looks naive to the horrors of the world/this school._ "Oh, um, right. Go ahead, uh," he quickly glances over Coach Bieste's shoulder to read the girl's audition sheet (and gets something of a glare from the coach too, eep), "Ella?"

"Anna," she says. "I have really bad handwriting."

"...Oh."

"Um," and she starts to sing.

She's pretty good. He's also not sure what she's singing; it may not actually be in English (or his ears are blocked). She wouldn't get lead (she probably wouldn't get lead anyway; she's a freshman, and somehow that seems like asking for protest, doesn't it?), but she'd be perfectly solid for a decent supporting part, with some singing.

He tries to concentrate, but his thoughts wind up going back to Blaine and Mercedes and the difference between the two. Blaine's audition was just... special. Mercedes' was just as _good_, and he's not saying it was lacking the wow factor (he's still trying to figure out how one quantifies that), but it wasn't the same as Blaine's. Neither was Rachel's, nevermind. Hence why he has to do some internal debate over them. With Blaine, his major argument is the convincing.

"So, uh... how was it?"

Hmm? Oh great, the girl's finished. _Good move, Artie_.

"Very good, Anna," says Miss Pilsbury.

"Very nice."

"...Oh yeah," he says. "Great job."

Her face falls. "You didn't like it? Oh no! I know I shouldn't have sung in Russian!"

She's starting to panic, and Artie says "No, no, it's _fine._ Really. We'll get back to you."

She sniffles. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Okay." She slowly makes her way off stage.

"Next!" he calls.

While the next one's coming on, Coach Bieste leans over to him to whisper "This time, do you think you could try at least looking like you're paying attention?"

...He'll try.

* * *

><p>Coach Bieste and Miss Pilsbury seem very preoccupied with the choice of Maria. It's a general Mercedes vs. Rachel thing. Mercedes is fresh, new and innovative; Rachel is safer and not to mention, brilliant in her own right. Artie doesn't know much more than they do, but he has to keep forcing himself to pay attention anyway, so it works out.<p>

"Artie! Hello?"

"Hey kid, you be keeping your eyes to the show, else the show's coming down your eyes."

"...Wait, what?" he suddenly snaps out of it, blinking at them. "Oh, right. Were we still talking about Maria?" Beat. "Sorry I, uh, haven't been sleeping well."

It's true. Miss Pilsbury sighs. "Right, well, yes, yes we were," she says. "We can't come to a decision between Mercedes and Rachel. Can you?"

He thinks about it. "...Nope," he says. "Sorry. But you're right, they're both _really_ good; I don't know what to do about that."

"Hmm," says Miss Pilsbury.

"Problem is, there ain't that many roles," says Coach Bieste. Whoever gets it, the other one's gonna have to slot in somewhere and frankly, someone's getting kicked outta a role."

"Rachel does seem like she could fit in at any level – Mercedes, it's a little like she _has_ to be the star," says Miss Pilsbury.

Artie can't help but raise an eyebrow. "Uh, have you met Rachel?"

"I didn't mean in their reaction, just... the way it would seem on stage."

"Mm," says Bieste. "Artie's got a point though. I mean, neither of them are going to be too happy if the other one gets the role."

"True," says Miss Pilsbury. "They're both the type to... take things seriously."

"Hmm," says Artie. There isn't much else to say; it'll have to be thought about later. They've sorted out most of the cast, haven't they? Even a good role for Tina. Of course, with the Maria thing, there's still a chance someone will suddenly come in and wow them again. Auditions are still open, although it's mostly the people thinking _what the hell?_ now rather than _I must I must I must!_ Because who even talks like that?

He supposes if another person like Blaine came in, that'd change things. When Blaine came in, it was pretty obvious who their Tony'd be. Thank god Miss Pilsbury and Coach Bieste agreed with him, 'cause really couldn't stand it if he had to give the role to someone else.

He shakes his head. _Okay, focus_,he gulps. _Don't get all distracted. He was good; move on!_

He does keep doing that. Keeps thinking about Blaine and his audition when it's not really appropriate, and frankly–

"Uh, Artie?"

"Hmm?" He looks up and finds Miss Pilsbury staring at him. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"Let me guess," mumbles Bieste. "Thinking about our choice of Blaine?"

"How'd you know..." Bieste and Miss Pilsbury share a very, very uncomfortable look. "Oh. That was meant to be something I didn't actually hear, right?"

"...Right." Miss Pilsbury looks like she's desperately searching for the fire escape, which is funny because hey, no fire. "Anyway, I think we're all comfortable with our choice there, right?"

"Yeah," says Bieste. "I mean, there's no denying it, the kid was perfect."

Artie can't help but smile.

Then the two teacher share another one of those looks and he smiles less. _Shit_.

Thankfully, the awkwardness is interrupted by the beeping of his cellphone. "Oh," he says as he pulls it out and reads the text. "Uh, my dad should be here in a few minutes; I should probably go get my stuff."

Miss Pilsbury nods. "Yeah, I... shouldn't keep Will waiting too long."

"I don't have anything in particular to do, but I'm not sticking around if you two ain't."

Artie chuckles a bit and slowly rolls down the corridor, hearing the two collecting their things behind him.

* * *

><p>"Artie!"<p>

Miss Pilsbury runs up to him when he's just about to leave his locker. "Oh, Miss Pilsbury, hey," he says. "What's up?"

"I... I thought I should talk to you."

He raises an eyebrow. "About anything in particular, or just in general?"

And there's that look. The, _I'd rather be buried up to my neck in mud than having this conversation look_, which is saying quite a lot. Artie sudden feels a lot more anxious about this.

Miss Pilsbury sighs. "...Look, it's about Blaine," she says. "And, well, his audition."

There's a pause, but Artie doesn't say anything.

"You've seemed... kind of preoccupied with it, really."

That sick feeling in his stomach is back and he can't really explain it now, either. Miss Pilsbury is biting her lip and looks so nervous she may actually melt, so he takes pity on her. "Yeah, I... kind of have been, haven't I?" he says. "I'm sorry. I guess it was the performance that sort of... stood out the most."

Miss Pilsbury looks skeptical. "Is that what you were thinking about in our conversation this afternoon?"

He hesitates. Badly. "...Not... really?" It wasn't _all_ the time. It popped up, quite frequently he'll admit, but it was hardly the only reason he kept zoning out. And it did stem from a logical chain of thoughts. See, nothing to worry about.

Miss Pilsbury looks out the window and Artie kind of wishes he could too, if only to discover when his dad is going to show up and save him from this nightmare of awkwardness.

She looks back at him. "Artie–"

"Look, Miss Pilsbury, could you please cut to the chase?" he asks. "I need to get home at some point."

She sighs. Gradually, she crouches down a little, which he thinks is meant to lower her to his level, but it looks more condescending than anything. "Look, Artie, do you want to... talk, about what's going on with Blaine? Because, well, this can be kind of a difficult process to go through, if you are... and with Kurt..."

Oh. Yeah, vague as she's being, he knows what this means. "Ah, Miss Pilsbury," he says. "I assure than my... interest, I suppose, in Blaine is purely professional, alright? I'm just focusing as a director. Well, and he's a guy I know who seems like a pretty cool guy, and might be a friend, or at least may become so at some point. But that's all, Miss Pilsbury, I promise."

She blinks. "I see." She doesn't really look like she believes him, and he still feels sick. Has he been acting that weirdly, that he's making people think...? Christ, what does _Blaine_ think? Or Kurt? He couldn't have...

He shakes the thought away. Of course not, Miss P.'s just trying to explain things, and got it wrong. No offense to anyone; he likes Kurt and Blaine and all, but he just... doesn't swing that way. Remember Tina and Brittany? Yeah, not a problem. He doesn't know what Miss Pilsbury's thinking.

His phone beeps again. "Oh, right," he says reading the text. "My dad's right outside. I should... probably go..."

"Oh right," she says. She sounds very surprised. "Just... if you need to talk – not necessarily about this, just, anything – my office is open, y'know; that's what I'm here for."

He nods. "Yeah, of course. If I need anything, I'll come to you, alright?" he says. "Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Don't you want me to walk you to the ramp?"

He shakes his head. "I'll be fine," he says.

"Alright then," she says. "Well, tomorrow."

When he gets downstairs, his dad smiles and waves. "Hey, you're late," he says. "Something interesting happen at school today?"

He shrugs, ignoring that sick feeling in his stomach. "Nothing in particular."

* * *

><p>The eventual option taken with the RachelMercedes dilemma is to try again. He's not sure they'll take it well, but nevermind. It winds up being that Rachel's okay if a little... Rachel, and Mercedes is scary. Maybe this is why he was so reluctant to do this job in the first place.

Anyway, when it comes time for their callback it's declared his duty to roam the halls and find them. They've tried putting an announcement over, but it didn't work. Artie ducks into the art room, because Mercedes does take art, and everyone's always in there even when they don't need to be because the art teacher is crazy and and the course is crazier.

He gets there, but there's (unusually) only one student there. It's not Mercedes. It's Blaine, and Artie gets a little bit awkward.

"Oh," says Blaine when he looks up, smiling at Artie. "Hey Artie. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I was looking for Mercedes," he says. "What about you? You're new; I thought you'd still be under the impression that Art is the subject where no-one will ever need you to put in any effort."

"It's not?" Blaine asks. "I was trying to catch up with whatever necessary information I missed last year; if Art is actually hard..."

Artie vaguely considers what one is supposed to say to that. "Well the teacher is insane and demands far more work than it's really worth. However, this is by the standards of our school, so possibly that needn't be taken so seriously."

Blaine laughs. "I see," he says. "Well, I guess I'll have to try my hardest and hope for the best."

"Indeed." There's a bit of awkward moment. Artie desperately rummages for something to say; _come on, Artie; you and Blaine have things in common, right?_

Blaine saves him. "Wait, why do you need Mercedes anyway?"

"Well, uh, it's her and Rachel. Callback auditions for Maria... shouldn't have said that."

"I promise I won't tell a soul," Blaine says. "Though between you and me, speculation for certain parts has been pretty open."

"...I'm not going to think about that," because really, Artie has no idea what that would mean.

Suddenly, a look clouds over Blaine's face. "Oh. _Oh_," he says, much confusing Artie. "Right. I, uh, meant to talk to you about the Tony thing; kind of forgot..."

"Oh." Artie settled it with himself after overhearing what Blaine said to Kurt; he didn't think about Blaine informing him in a way that he was actually aware of. Quick, how does he say he knows without having to tell Blaine he's a creepy eavesdropper? "Uh, yes, well; I think we were all kind of operating under the assumption you'd be just fine at the part, and would overall be okay with it – I mean, if you really mind–"

"Oh no, no," Blaine says, shaking his head. "What I meant to tell you was that I'd be alright with the part, after I cleared it with Kurt and... it seems like a stupid think to forget, honestly."

Artie shrugs. "I guess you just assumed we'd give it to you anyway," he says. "It's probably a good thing. Another secret I shouldn't give away; you're kind of my top pick there."

"Oh really?" Blaine gives him a warm, pleased smile that makes Artie feel good inside. He worries that Blaine isn't fitting into McKinley well enough (and if he's honest, Kurt's not doing enough to help Blaine fit in), so it's good he can do something to make Blaine feel proud of himself. It feels like he's making progress there.

Soon, Miss Pilsbury's words come back to him. _You've seemed... kind of preoccupied..._

Artie shakes his head. That was her being paranoid, nothing more. It is Miss Pilsbury, after all.

He coughs awkwardly. "Uh. So I still kind of need to go find Rachel and Mercedes..."

"Oh. Right." Blaine blinks in surprise. "Well, if it helps I think about ten minutes ago I saw Rachel heading to that IT room... next to the sewing club? I can't remember that think you do with the letters."

"ITC," Artie says. "Thanks. Well, see you."

There's a pause, as Artie finds himself not budging.

"I should go now, right?"

"Probably."


End file.
